A Flick of the Tail
by bridgeybear04
Summary: On a hot Summer day, a munchlax and skitty decode to make the most of it. One-shot. Lemon, contains yuri. No readers under 13.


A Flick of the Tail

 **Oooh boy, I started this and finished most of it at 1:40am! XD I'm back and this time its a Pokemon! Yes this is yuri *lenny face* (too lazy to copy paste rn). No kiddos under 13 it will ruin your innocence. Enjoy!**

It was a hot Summer day, and Skitty was wandering around the route she lived on, trying to find a place with some shade to rest in. She loved being a wild Pokemon. No trainer to tell her what to do, no other Pokemon to share her food with. She closed her eyes, and let the breeze blow and rustle her fur, a feeling enjoyed heavily by a hot Pokemon in scorching sunlight. She let out a cry of contentment, and flicked her tail happily. Suddenly, she bumped into something.

"wha-" She looked up, to see none other than a munchlax looking at her from above. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there," she said, and blushed from embarrassment of the situation. The munchlax just laughed, a beautiful, light laugh that seemed to carry with the wind, like a chimecho's ring, simply beautiful.

"Nah, don't worry about it. To be honest, I didn't see you either," the munchlax said. Her voice was a nice voice, not rude or mean, but not plain and dull. It was full of meaning, and happiness, Skitty thought. She barely even knew this munchlax and here she was, admiring her. "Where were you headed on a hot day like this in that direction," the munchlax asked.

"m-me," Skitty stuttered. "I-I was just looking for a place with some shade." She looked at the ground, and at the grass swaying in the wind.

"Well you aren't gonna find any that way" Munchlax said. Nothing's over there but more grass. Over this way though," she pointed to the opposite direction Skitty was headed, "There's a big tree with plenty of tall grass around it, able to block out any sun except just enough. Come on, I'll show you the way!" She began to run where she had pointed.

"Hey, wait for me," Skitty called after her, happy she made a new friend.

They finally arrived at the tree, after quite a bit of running and some occasional, I can't run any more it's too hot, and Skitty was amazed.

"Woah...you weren't kidding!" Skitty felt a feeling of happiness take over her as she sat under the deserted tree. The grass around it was like the tall grass trainers have to park their bikes to go through, and it blocked off anyone from viewing what was under the tree from the outside. Skitty happily sat down. "Do...you wanna sit with me?" She patted the ground next to her with a paw and motioned for Munchlax to sit with her. Munchlax smiled, and did so. Within a few minutes, Skitty had fallen asleep, her back rising and falling gently. **(Hehe, we finally get to hear those thoughts of Munchlax's! XD)**

Munchlax suddenly had a thought. ' _Imagine, if those soft rise and falls weren't so slow and gentle.'_ Immediately, she regretted it. ' _what are you thinking, Munchlax! This cute and innocent Skitty, and you're thinking that kind of thing!?'_ Munchlax sighed, then hoped Skitty was a deep sleeper, because her sighs were fairly loud. She looked at the innocent pink kitten pokemon. In her sleep she was so calm and pure. Munchlax couldn't help herself any longer. She crawled over to Skitty on all fours and began to softly lick her fur, her gentle toung caressing her back before making it's its way up to her ears.

 **Skitty was having the weirdest dream. It wasn't like her to dream about something like this! A creature, just a shadow, began to pick her back gently, up and down. Shadows had tongues? It then made its way up to her ears, tongue going in a circular motion around them. Her rear bumper upwards slightly, and she moaned softly.**

As Munchlax began to swirl her tongue around Skitty's ears, she watched and felt Skitty bump up her rear a bit. _She must be responding in her sleep,_ Munchlax moaned softly in slumber.

 **Skitty turned over and put all four paws out to her sides, revealing her moist sex. She moaned again.**

Skitty turned over and spread all four paws to the side splayed out, revealing her dripping sex. Munchlax's face flushed and she blushed hugely. Suddenly, Skitty's eyes opened.

"M-Munchlax? What's going on," she said, at first groggy, then alarmed.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear," Munchlax said, with a bit of a seductive tone. "Just go with the flow and you'll enjoy this too." Skitty looked pale and scared for a second, but then smiled weakly.

"I'll still enjoy it either way," she said, and winked. Munchlax was surprised at her. "Now hurry up and let's get this show on the road~" Munchlax grinned. She began to lick Skitty's upper chest, the closest thing to breasts a Pokemon gets, with the exception of lopunny, jynx, gardevoir, and some others. Skitty moaned in delight, a blissful sound. Munchlax grabbed her breast with one hand, keeping the other one free for the next job, and began to squeeze and mess with it, swirling her tongue furiously around the other. Skitty moaned a bit louder.

"M-Munchlax…stop teasing meeee…" she moaned, and then Munchlax grabbed her nub and twirled it in her fingers. Skitty gasped, and then moaned, her tail twitching. Suddenly munchlax inserted one finger into her. The tight walls of her pussy began to close on her, and Skitty moaned loudly. "F-faster," she begged-screamed. Munchlax began to move a little faster, slowing down her tit movement to focus better on this second job. Skitty raised her hips up, pushing in Munchlax's finger even further. She stick another finger in, and began to do the same. "I'M ALMOST THERE! KEEP GOING," Skitty screamed. Munchlax did one final fast insertion and Skitty released, her cum splattering, even a bit on munchlax's finger. Munchlax quickly lapped it up.

They laid there and panted for a bit, before Skitty spoke up.

"My turn." Munchlax did not object, instead just laid on her back as Skitty started with the same thing she did-by licking her back up and down. Munchlax felt Skitty's tongue go up and down her back, and then make it's its way up to her ears. Munchlax moaned softly a little, and since she had nothing on her stomach other than fur, she rolled over and skitty began to suck on her finger, a major turn-on. Then, moving on to lick her stomach, Skitty swirled her tongue around the Pokemon's furless underbelly. Munchlax let out a small, quiet moan.

Skitty then took her tail and bent two of the three frills down, inserting the last one into Munchlax. She could feel her walls around her, not to right but just enough to start closing on her. Munchlax let out a loud moan, and twitched her foot a bit.

"Faster Skitty!" Skitty inserted another frill into the dripping sex and went faster, Munchlax's hips pushing it further with each thrust. "I-I'M REALLY CLOSE! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Munchlax was readying herself for the orgasm about to come. Skitty inserted the final frill into Munchlax and with one quick motion her g-string was hit hard, and she came. It was all over the grass and Skitty's tail, who put it in her mouth and sucked off the goo.

Skitty laid on her back and Munchlax did the same next to her. They looked at each other and smiled

"Now that was a fun summer day," Skitty said.


End file.
